sword_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Village
The Village Your village consist of 8 different building which you can upgrade during your adventure. By upgrading a building you get extra Taxes which you can collect in a interval of 2 hours. The upgrading cost vary depending of your level and the building level and its using the gold currency. *'Castle' :: 'The castle is the main building of your village. From there you will be able to increase your buildings level and collect the Taxes from them. *'Quest' :: The quest building is used to view all your current quest you are on. There is also achievements tabs and other quests that should be coming soon as the description says. *'Battle' :: This is where you go to battle foes and and complete many levels. There is two tabs: ::: '''''Mercenary: which is used to hire a player to play with you. The player will be played as a robot, meaning you cannot control them yourself, it will be played automatically. The skill used by the mercenary is the one that the owner currently equip. By hiring a mercenary, you are willing to pay for their service (They won't get the gold you are paying) and it will last for one level and difficulty. Mean one round of the stage 2-12 on hell mode etc. Hiring more cost you more so use them wisely by checking their kind of character and stats. ::: World Map:' ''which lead you to battle solo or in a group using your mercenary. You can also see a energy bar. When you select a map and click one of those button you will see the energy needed to complete that instance. When you enter a stage you can choose to have a XP boost (costs 1 energy per area in the level) item boost (costs the same as the XP boost) or auto battle (costs 1.5 energy per area in the battle) energy regenerates over time. *'Shop''' :: The shop have 3 different tabs: ::: ''Package: Here you can find different convenience package that can be bought using crystal. ::: '''Shop: The shop is used to buy crafting/book/enchanting material. The shop page refresh every hour or can be refreshed instantly using a Shop Ticket or paying 1 crystal. ::: Trade: Here you can trade with other players the equipment you have found or can check out what the other have to offer. You can also check your shop list and collect your due. The currency for the trading is crystal. *'Pub' :: The pub is used to receives and sends messages to your friends. *'Workshop' :: The Workshop contains 4 differents tabs ::: Crafting: You can use material found in battle and craft equipments in there. You can unlock any crafting you want for a cost of gold. Each time you unlock a crafting skill the cost increase for the next one. To level up your crafting skill in a specific kind, you must craft item from it. Each 100 gold is equivalent to 1 experience, crafting an item with a 700 value will give you 7 experience in crafting. ::: Upgrade: Upgrading an item increase damage or armor value depending of what you want to upgrade. Each upgrade cost gold and an upgrade material and can fail except for the first upgrade (+1). Can go as high as +15 (I think). Each time you upgrade you also have a chance to fail and reduce the level of upgrade on the item. The item cannot break. You can also give a boost to the percentage of success of (?) and protect an upgrade from reducing the level of it on a fail attempt. ::: Enchant: Here you can enchant common piece of equipment into a random rarity equipment. ::: Disenchant: You can disenchant uncommon equipment to receive materials. *'Training' Is used to unlock new skills or upgrade old ones. *'Arena' Is used for PVP where you can get BP (battle points) which will get you achievements. The achievements confer many useful bonuses such as extra xp. ''